looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tweety's High-Flying Adventure
Tweety's High-Flying Adventure is a 2000 direct-to-video animated film produced by Tom Minton and James T. Walker, written by Tom Minton, Tim Cahill and Julie McNally, directed by James T. Walker, Karl Toerge and Charles Visser, starring Sylvester and Tweety. It also features other characters such as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Yosemite Sam, Lola Bunny (in a cameo as an anchorwoman; this is one of her very few adult appearances outside of Space Jam), and Speedy Gonzales. The movie is an updated spoof of Jules Verne's Around the World in Eighty Days. It was the first (and, so far, the only) long form animated film featuring Tweety in the lead role. Its original working title was "Around the World in Eighty Puddytats", which remains on the end credit roll as a title of one of its three major songs. Many of the key creative people from the 1995-2002 TV series The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries also worked on Tweety's High-Flying Adventure, which commenced shortly after the series wrapped production in May of 1999. Co-producer Tom Minton instigated the project, which was only the second internally produced direct-to-video animated film done at the Warner Bros. Animation division in Sherman Oaks, California. Storyline When Colonel Rimfire announces at The Looney Club about his beliefs that cats are the most intelligent animals (after his many plans were foiled by Cool Cat), Granny, hoping to raise enough money to save a nearby children's park, makes a wager that her Tweety can fly around the world in 80 days, collecting the pawprints of 80 cats in the process. Sylvester, still hoping to make Tweety his personal snack, is incensed at the thought of some other cat getting the little bird first and vows to follow Tweety around the world and catch the canary himself; unbeknownst to either one, a thief is also present. Tweety continues his adventure while meeting some of his friends along the way and making a new one known as Awooga (the name coming from her ability to imitate a horn). When their adventure is almost completed, Sylvester has a chance to frame Tweety by passing his license to fly for a stolen passport. He almost succeeds, but the real passport is in his hand, thus getting himself arrested. With his helping hand, Tweety and Awooga are able to complete their mission and save the park, whilst Sylvester heads off for prison. Characters Aside from Tweety, who has the lead role, other Looney Tunes make brief cameos and play some major roles: * Sylvester - The main antagonist, who's still waiting for a chance to eat Tweety. * Granny * Colonel Rimfire * Elmer Fudd * Daffy Duck * Bugs Bunny * Porky Pig * The Lepreuhauns * Little Red Riding * Angus MacRory * The Goofy Gophers * Giovanni Jones * Crusher * Jose and Manuel * The Bushrats * The Platypus Brothers * Bushwacker Bob * Mum * Constance * Digeri Dingo * Willie Wombat * The Kiwi * Buddy Boar * Wendal T. Wolf * Mr. Thickley * Penelope Pussycat * Pepe Le Pew (France counsel) * Foghorn Leghorn (major role) * Prissy * Henery Hawk (major role) * The Gremlin * Michigan J. Frog * The Gambling Bug * Barnyard Dawg * Egghead Jr. * Hector the Bulldog * The Two Curious Puppies * Nasty Canasta * Cottontail Smith * Roboto * Charlie Dog (his appearance is a reference to his previous short A Hound for Trouble) * Witch Hazel * Dr. I.Q. Hi * Beaky Buzzard * The Big Bad Wolf * The Three Bears * Blacque Jacque Shellaque * Pete Puma (cameo when Tweety is chased) * Spike and Chester * Gossamer * Banty Rooster * Cecil Turtle * Gruesome Gorilla * Babbit and Catstello * Aoogah - Tweety's traveling companion, whom he rescues from religious cats. * Hugo, the Abominable Snowman * Speedy Gonzales (Mexico counsel) * Slowpoke Rodriguez * Rocky and Mugsy (Brazil counsels) * Nick * Hector the Bulldog (Argentina counsel) * Hubie and Bertie * Melissa Duck * Hippety Hopper (Australia counsel) * Tasmanian Devil * Wile E. Coyote * Road Runner * Playboy Penguin * Yosemite Sam (trolley conductor) * Sam Sheepdog * Ralph Wolf * Marvin the Martian * Pussyfoot * Marc Anthony * Lola Bunny (anchorwoman) * Cool Cat (disguised for most of the film) * Gabby Goat * Shropshire Slasher * The Weasel * Unnamed Camel (Egyptian counsel) Voice Cast * Joe Alaskey - Tweety Bird, Sylvester, Colonel Rimfire, Daffy Duck, Bugs Bunny, Marvin the Martian, Henery Hawk * June Foray - Granny * Tress MacNeille - Prissy, Airplane Worker, Queen of the United Kingdom * Jim Cummings - Tasmanian Devil, Rocky, Yosemite Sam, Cool Cat, Shropshire Slasher, Casino Cat, Policeman * Jeff Glen Bennett - Casino Cat, Foghorn Leghorn * T'Keyah Crystal Keymah - Aoogah (uncredited) * Stan Freberg - Pete Puma * Grey DeLisle - Petunia Pig, Additional Voices * Kath Soucie (uncredited)- Lola Bunny * Carlos Alazraqui - Gabby Goat, Additional Voices * Tom Kenny - Egghead, Charlie Dog, Additional Voices * Jess Harnell - Additional Voices * Pat Musick - Additional Voices * Rob Paulsen - Sphinx, Ship Crewman, Casino Cat, Additional Voices * Frank Welker - Mugsy, Hugo the Abominable Snowman, Hector the Bulldog Receiption The film received a 5.3 rating on IMDb, indicating mixed reviews. Video Clip Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Looney Tunes films